Chemical containers such as vials that contain drug solutions are often placed in storage until they need to be used. While stored, the certain properties, such as the temperature, must be maintained to ensure that the solution can be used safely and remains effective.
Use of a solution that is stored in a container may also require determining characteristics of the solution, prior to use, such that the solution can only be used when one or more characteristics reach respective threshold values. Accordingly, such characteristic values must be obtained in an efficient and cost effective manner.